kamtanfandomcom-20200214-history
Half Elf
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description Before the majority of the Elves made themselves infertile, Half Elves were common. Now however, they are a rare crossbreed, ostracized by all except the Sun Elves of the south. They exist all over the world, usually living in the slums of the big cities or the wilderness. Their parton deity Yuelral is shared with their Elven kin. Racial Subtypes There are two half elven subtypes: the wild half elves, those that follow the ways of their elven parents, and the grounded half elves, who live like humans. Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score Half elf characters gain a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium Half elves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed Half elves have a base speed of 30 feet. Low-Light Vision Half elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elf Blood Half elves count as both elves and humans for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities Half elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Multitalented Half elves choose two favoured classes at first level. ''Grounded Half Elf '''Adaptability' Grounded half elves receive Skill Focus as a bonus feat at 1st level. Wary Grounded half elves gain a +1 racial bonus on Sense Motive and Bluff checks. ''Wild Half Elf '''Dual Minded' Wild half elves gain a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. Keen Senses Wild half elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified, only if possessed by the subtype. Arcane Training Half elves with this racial trait have only one favored class, and it must be an arcane spellcasting class. They can use spell trigger and spell completion items for their favored class as if one level higher (or as a 1st-level character if they have no levels in that class). This racial trait replaces the multitalented racial trait. Drow-Blooded Some half elves born of drow parents exhibit more drow traits than others - particularly many of the physical features of the drow - and have darkvision 60 feet and light blindness. This racial trait replaces the low-light vision racial trait. Drow Magic Grounded half elves with this trait have drow blood somewhere in their background, and can cast dancing lights, darkness, and'' faerie fire'' each once per day, using the half elf ’s character level as the caster level for these spell-like abilities. This racial trait replaces the adaptability and multitalented racial traits. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Antipaladin '''Add +1 foot to the size of all the antipaladin’s aura class features. This option has no effect unless the antipaladin has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); an aura of 14 feet is effectively the same as a 10-foot aura, for example. '''Black Paladin Add +1 foot to the size of all the black paladin’s aura class features. This option has no effect unless the black paladin has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); an aura of 14 feet is effectively the same as a 10-foot aura, for example. Cavalier Add +1 foot to the cavalier’s mount’s base speed. This option has no effect unless the cavalier has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); a speed of 54 feet is effectively a speed of 50 feet, for example. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new companion gains this base speed bonus. Cleric Add +1/3 to the amount of damage dealt or damage healed when the cleric uses channel energy. Fighter Add +1 to the f ighter’s CMD when resisting a disarm or overrun combat maneuver. Inquisitor Add +1/4 to the number of times per day the inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat. Magus Add +1/4 to the magus’s arcane pool. Monk Add +1/2 on Escape Artist checks and on Acrobatics checks to cross narrow surfaces. Oracle Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. Paladin Add +1 foot to the size of all the paladin’s aura class features. This option has no effect unless the paladin has selected it 5 times (or another increment of 5); an aura of 14 feet is effectively the same as a 10-foot aura, for example. Ranger Add +1 skill rank to the ranger’s animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his companion, the new companion gains these bonus skill ranks. Rogue Add a +1/2 bonus on Bluff checks to feint and Diplomacy checks to gather information. Sorcerer Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modif ier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Wizard When casting wizard enchantment spells, add +1/3 to the effective caster level of the spell, but only to determine the spell’s duration. Elven Archer '''Choose a weapon from the following list: longbow, longsword, rapier, shortbow, short sword, or any weapon with “elven” in its name. Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using that weapon (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to half elves. *Wild Shadow (Ranger) Racial Feats Half elves may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Arcane Talent *Elven Spirit *Exile's Path *Half Drow Paragon *Human Spirit *Leaf Singer *Multitalented Mastery *Neither Elf not Human *Pass for Human *Seen and Unseen *Shared Insight *Shared Manipulation *Sociable Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to half elves alone. *Ancestral Clasp *Brooch of Blending *Golden Maple Leaves *Purifying Pearl *Ring of the Sophisticate *Star Charts Racial Spells The following spells are available to half elven spellcasters. *Forgetful Slumber *Paragon Surge *Resilient Reserviour *Urban Grace Languages Grounded Half Elf '''Starting Languages Grounded half elves know Celdonic and Elven, as well as their one regional language. See the Languages page. Bonus Languages The languages a grounded half elf may learn is greatly dictated by their location. If they are from the Holy Empire, they may learn Alran, Celestial, Coastal, Forsten, Giant, Gnoll, Goblin and Orc. If they are from the Kryponic Holdings, they may learn Abyssal, Alran, Coastal, Gnoll, Goblin and Shaper. If they are from the Rested Coast, they may learn Aklo, Empire, Forsten, Goblin and Orc. If they are from the Shorehaven Republic, they may learn Alran, Amarilith, Gnome, Goblin and Valkan. If they are from the Kingdom of Mygard or the Kingdom of Nerthelm, they may learn Amarilith, Coastal, Empire, Gnoll, Goblin and Shaper. Any grounded half elf may learn Naalish and Solar. ''Wild Half Elf '''Starting Languages' All wild half elves know Celdonic, Elven and Solar. Bonus Languages Wild half elves may learn Alran, Draconic, Dwarven, Goblin, Sylvan. Age Height & Weight